Love Bites
by eloquentlyinsane
Summary: "You move and give me the seat, woman." "Or what? You'll bite me?" AU. EmxB
1. The Meeting

_"You move and give me the seat, woman." "Or what? You'll bite me?" EmxB_

_**Yeah, yeah, I know: Emmett and Rosalie are perfect for each other. But what if? Tell me what you think, my loves. Enjoy.**_

_**xoxo********—****ei**_

_**********Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_Bliss_

_Chapter 1— Meeting_

_EmPOV:_**  
**

"Looks like your husband still doesn't have it, Rose!" I playfully wiped my fingernails on my shirt, grinning at Edward whose front was streaked with red. "Take it easy, kid." Jasper smirked at him.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," He snapped. "I'm older than you in at least one way."

"It was a _lynx_!" I said, disbelievingly. "I fight bears all the time."

"You lost your first one."

I shrugged good-naturedly, trying not to show how it bothered me. "I was careless. But not one since."

"Oh, _come on_, you two," Alice grumbled. "This is not a competition. _Men._"

"Honestly, Edward, I think I might have to start taking Emmett hunting instead." Rosalie grinned at me.

"Okay, that's enough," Edward muttered. "It's time for school; let's go, everyone." He took Rose's hand and they two of them started the sprint back to our cars parked at the edge of the wood. Alice, Jasper, and I followed.

"Let's take my care." Rosalie's eyes traveled to her glossy M3.

"No," Edward shook his head. "It's too pretentious."

"Let her take it," I chided him. "It's not everyday we get to race." _She_ never argued with her husband, which baffled me. Rosalie was so fiesty when she first joined us, still fuming from the outrages of her human life. But then, she mated with Edward and he tamed her. "Besides, today's our first day. We have to make an impression."

Rosalie's smirk widened to match mine. We were the most impressive of our family and we took pride in it.

Edward narrowed his eyes as Rosalie, followed by Alice, went to the house to dress appropriately in order to match the brilliant crimson of the car. "I wish you'd stop making me out to be the bad guy all the time," Edward hissed as they were no longer in hearing distance.

"The bad guy?" I said incredulously. "Edward, you are the _only_ guy." He scowled, glaring at the M3; I didn't have to be a telepath to see he was jealous , but of what? That Rose and I had such an easy, amiable relationship? That he had to share her with his family? "Kid, you can read my head, I'm not lying. It's you that she's married to. We might be close but she only thinks of me as a brother."

Jasper came to my defense. "He's right, Edward. Lay off, won't you? You're upsetting Alice." Edward snapped at the blond vampire who rolled his eyes petulantly. "Just last week, she caught you contemplating pushing Emmett off Goat's Rock Cliff."

Edward's eyes swiveled to take in my reaction.

I sighed. "The faster you realize, the better it will be for all us, kid. Grow up a little."

Rosalie pranced out, much too ostentatious for such a small town, but we were bound to draw eyes wherever we went. Perhaps a few extra glances all around wouldn't be bad.

Edward took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss, watching me closely, monitoring for a resentful edge to my thoughts.

I shrugged to let him know he was acting like a child.

"Oh, grow up, Edward!" Alice snapped.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"What are you trying to prove, Edward?" Alice asked crossly. "What was that show for? _You_ are married to Rose. Not Emmett. He doesn't even think of her that way."

"You don't find her attractive?" He asked me skeptically.

"I never said that. Of course, Rose is great-looking -" she beamed "but she's my sister. You're my brother. Why do you not understand the simple logic at play here?"

"It's like you're being a monster on purpose," Alice joked, referring to his latest 'I'm-a-hellbound-monster spiel.

Jasper laughed. "But then again, Alice, what can you expect from selfish monsters like us, right?"

"It isn't funny, Alice."

Sharing at laugh at his expense, we set off for the high school.

Alice had timed it perfectly; our entrance at the school was nothing less than mind-blowing. It wasn't as if we _needed_ to try to make an impression, but sometimes Sundance-ing it wasn't enough; we needed to go full Hollywood on this school.

A powerful gale was blowing as we zoomed into the parking lot. The low purr of the Saab drew heads and Rosalie's M3 caused double-takes all around. We shut off the engines simultaneously.

There was a moment of interlude, where the curiosity in the parking lot peaked.

The five of us emerged. We took a moment, the girls turning up their delicate noses at the lack of refinement, Edward and Jasper adjusting themselves around their women - I, the apparent bodyguard, glided a step behind them like a security detail to the President ready for an assassination attempt.

Rosalie was stunning, as she swept her blond hair from one side to the other.

Edward was clutching her hand childishly – he was obviously still thinking about our conversation, but his eyes blazed intensely.

Alice danced – she actually was dancing, to make sure that she came across with unearthly grace – in a fashion that would break a ballerina's heart.

Jasper, trying not to let anyone perceive the flood of emotions that he was being bombarded with, was dazzling with an angel's face that would chagrin Botticelli.

And I?

I was terrifying.

-x-

"Well, that was exciting," Alice whispered to us, as we regrouped once inside.

People were giving us a wide berth.

"This never becomes trite," Rose threw her head back and laughed.

A few of the boys actually stopped moving to watch her.

"It's like these people have never had vampires before...where is it cloudier?" Jasper wondered, shaking his head.

We went inside the main office and the bell above the door rang cheerfully to announce us. The receptionist looked up and back down to the notepad she was writing on, and then did a double take. Her mouth fell open and nearly hit the desk.

"Uhn…may I help you?" She asked, speaking directly to Edward. Rose, very conspicuously, snaked an arm around his waist. The receptionist blinked and looked to Rose and then away, obviously intimidated by her beauty.

"We're new here. Surnames Cullen and Hale; we need our schedules," Jasper said.

She turned to him, smiling in a rather perverse way – Edward winced – and nodded. "Of course. I'm Ms. Cope, the school secretary." Her eyebrows rose and I could easily imagine how raunchy her thoughts were as she riffled through papers, one eye still on Jasper.

Jasper leaned down, cupped Alice's face in his hand and kissed her. Ms. Cope looked taken aback. Alice's eyebrow arched, daring the woman to say something.

Noting that it was a lost cause, the randy secretary rifled through a stack of papers and handed us our schedules, "Hale, Rosalie...Hale, Jasper...Cullen, Alice...Cullen, Edward...Cullen, Emmett -"

She looked around for me, the idea of a partner-less Cullen engaging her wild imagination…at least until she laid eyes on me.

Her heart stuttered and skipped several beats, and she launched herself away from us in her rolly chair.

_I've still got it._

"Emmett," she laughed nervously, her heart going a mile a minute. "I - I Didn't see you there…" She handed me my schedule with trembling fingers.

"Don't know how you could have missed," I replied cheerfully.

-x-

"So, where are we off to?" murmured Alice, her voice too high for the humans. "Jasper and I are off to P.E. Ooooh, I hope they don't force us to wear those repulsive shorts."

"I bet you could pull them off, darlin'," Jasper grinned at her. "Shall we?" He offered her an arm and they walked off to the gym.

"C'mon, Emmett. You and I have English." Rosalie said, eying my schedule sheet. Edward kissed her and set off for his own class. "And so it begins," Rose muttered. "I wish I could have stayed home with Esme this year. School is so tedious."

"It won't be that bad. I'll make it fun." I promised her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, a devious smile spreading across her face.

As far as high school requirement went, English was as tedious as it got.

Of course this provided an opportunity for me to make it far more interesting.

The classroom itself was on the ground floor, which meant that it had windows all along the east wall, so we needed to sit as far from the windows as possible, in the case of a sudden bout of sunshine.

When we entered, there were two boys sitting in the two seats farthest from both the teacher and the window.

This gave me my first idea.

I nodded meaningfully in their direction and Rose, tossing her hair over her shoulder, walked over to one of them – even when she didn't try, she appeared as though she was walking down a catwalk – and tapped him on the shoulder.

He brushed it off impatiently.

Rose's eyes glowed with anger and she tapped him again.

The boy behind him who could actually see Rosalie gaped at her.

His curiosity piqued, the first boy turned around and his eyes widened.

"Hi," Rose purred.

"Hello, beautiful," he returned in what he obviously thought was a smooth, suave tone. "How _you_ doin'?"

"Not bad, until I saw you." She winked.

"I'm Tyler."

"Rosalie."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered, holding back laughter at what was sure to be an awful attempt at flirting.

"Well, when you want a _man_friend, call me." He grinned hugely.

I was doubled over in laughter.

"Do you mind if I could sit in your seat?" She asked, tilting her head.

The first boy looked delighted beyond words; he took his backpack off his lap and declared himself free. "Go ahead, blondie."

She tittered behind one perfectly manicured hand. "You're so silly. But, I want sit in your seat, not your lap."

He looked confused. "In my seat. In front of _him_?"

The boy who had first seen her looked ecstatic. "Yeah, split Tyler."

Tyler grudgingly left his seat and found another one on the other side of the room. The remaining boy introduced himself as Ben.

"Do you like manga?" Ben asked.

"Of course, there's just something so _drawn out_ about them, don't you agree?"

"Exactly!" Ben said enthusiastically, so clearly enthralled that a woman was finally giving him the time of day he didn't even see me arrive.

"Hey bud," I growled, pitching my voice a tone lower. I nudged him, accidentally pitching him over his desk. He raised his head, his glasses askew, and cringed away from my hulking figure.

"You want to move?" I asked with a hint of a snarl.

"N-no..."

"Excuse me?" I raised an arm that was as thick around as his neck and raised three fingers that were probably bigger than anything he was endowed with. He gazed at them, and gulped as he broke out in a cold sweat. "You've got til the count of three."

He was gone before I got to two.

Class passed fairly quickly: Tyler wouldn't be deterred by any number of scowls that Rosalie shot at him until I growled at him, snapping three pencils on my desk with my hand. I waited until he drew his eyes to mine and then pointed at the pencils, at him, to Rose, and then feigned a punch that would have cracked his cranium.

He spun around so fast that he teetered on his chair for a moment.

-x-

After class, Rose and I went our separate ways.

When I got math, again there was someone sitting in my ideal seat. Two actually and I'd rather have had a table to myself than a nosey or lusty partner. The only difference was these two were girls.

As I approached, one of the girls fled, telling her friend that they would talk after class.

"Excuse me?" I said gruffly.

Ben from the earlier class was sitting next the girl's friend. He watched me warily, as though expecting me to use the same tactics on this girl.

She picked her head up and eyed me, pushing mahogany hair out of her eyes. She was so pale; I would have thought she was one of us if I hadn't smelled her blood rushing through her veins.

She looked me up and down in what she obviously thought was a surreptitious fashion.

She met my eyes briefly and then she was all smiles. "Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Can you move?" I asked, curtly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said -" I stopped myself. I wasn't used to being questioned by humans. "I'd like to sit there."

She gestured to the empty seat next to her.

"I like to sit by myself," I said, frowning.

"So do I," She said slyly. "You're welcome to sit elsewhere." I sighed pointedly.

_Why was this girl, whose neck I could snap with a flick of my wrist not frightened by my bulk and sinister demeanor? Had I lost my touch?_

"Move, dammit!" I snarled.

Ben was watching us nervously, casting an eye out ever so often for the teacher.

She narrowed her eyes. "No need to be rude."

I leaned close to her until I could see myself reflecting in her eyes. "You move and give the seat, woman!" I wasn't about to let myself be bested.

She remained nonchalant, although her hands were shaking. "Or what? You'll bite me?"

I froze.

"This isn't first grade," She said, frowning at me. "And I don't have cooties."

Relief spread throughout me. I started laughing loudly.

She looked confused.

I laughed harder, leaning on the desk for support.

When I was done, I sat down next to her. "Point taken."

She smiled. "Bella."

"Emmett."

* * *

_**Review.**_


	2. Confrontations

_"You move and give me the seat, woman." "Or what? You'll bite me?" EmxB_

_**Thanks for all your reviews, guy. You are so supportive =) But you know the drill: the faster you review, the quicker the chappies will be up =P. ****xoxo.**_

_**xoxo********—****ei**_

_**********Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_Bliss_

_Chapter 2— Confrontations**  
**_

_EmPOV:**  
**_

"So," Alice asked when we were all assembled at a lonely lunch table. "What do you make of Forks?" And before any of us could answer, she burst out, "I love it!" She crowed. "So does Emmett and Rose and...Jazz?" She glanced at her husband.

"I like it, too," Jasper answered quietly.

"Only because she does," I sniggered.

His eyes flashed.

"Jazz?" Alice pressed.

"Say no and you'll be whipped for longer than last time," I chuckled.

"Say another word, Emmett, and I'll make _you_ so loose–lipped that you'll be spilling your darkest secrets over the PA system."

I shut up, fast.

"I like it, too," Rose said, uncertainly, glancing to Edward. "I think we'll be able to stay here for awhile; Carlisle is calling himself twenty–five. We've got a good five years here at least…given that no one slips." No one missed how she glanced at Jasper from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, but it's so dreary." Her husband frowned. "What's here for us?"

"For someone who considers himself a hellish monster, you sure are self–centered," Alice told him coldly. He bared his teeth at her in response. "What do the humans think of us, Edward?"

"Nothing new," He smirked. "We've toppled every social ladder." We glanced out across the cafeteria.

Two girls two tables over stood up and eyed us with determination. They started to walk toward us, plainly making a beeline for my brothers. "The brunette is Jessica and her friend's Lauren. I'd watch out for them if I were you; they're malicious," Jasper noted.

As they neared, Edward cupped Rosalie's face in his palm and kissed her full lips.

Lauren and Jessica froze, like a record screeching to a stop and changed track. They scurried back to their seats, sitting next to the girl I'd scared off in Math and the one I hadn't, Bella.

"Who's Bella?" Edward asked.

They all turned to me.

"No one," I said, innocently, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't keep my mind clear.

Edward stared at me as he read my psyche. Then, quite suddenly, he burst out laughing.

They all turned to him, confused.

_Don't_.

He merely laughed harder.

"What?" Rose asked, looking from one to the other.

"Emmett…ousted…" He wheezed; I glowered at him.

"Ousted?" Jasper asked, looking surprised. "By who, a _human_?"

"A girl." Edward stopped giggling and looked up at me.

I scowled at him.

He shrugged.

"A girl?" Alice repeated.

They all turned to look at Bella, whom Edward gleefully pointed out. Of course, she chose this fateful moment to throw away her lunch, allowing my family to study her fully. As she made her way back to her seat, she tripped over…nothing? Catching herself by the edge of the table, she blushed a terrific scarlet and sat down.

"_Her_?" Rose confirmed scathingly as the rest of my family erupting into gales of laughter.

"She's so pale that she could be one of us – Jasper?"

The laughter stopped abruptly. We turned to the weakest member of our family.

What did such an easy pooling of blood do to his friable self–control?

He breathed shallow breaths, leaning close to Alice so that she could, at least momentarily, mask the humans' scent.

"We're going to skip the rest of the day, alright?" Alice led him out of the cafeteria and a few moments later we heard the familiar purr of the engine as they took his Saab home.

The three of us left, too. It would be odd if all the Cullens and Hales missed class on their first day here. Certainly it wouldn't give the good doctor a good name as a father and Carlisle loved to use his public influence to take us out of school.

The bell rang. Humans poured out into the hallways. Even in the rush and close quarters, they managed to give me a wide berth.

I seated myself in the far corner of the room, passing time by trying out a leer at whoever chanced close.

Sometime halfway through the class, my phone went off.

"Alice."

"You need to get Edward out of class, right now!"

"Excellent, are we skipping together?"

"No, Edward's going to kill someone. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner. You need to get him out right now. I'll call Rose and get you too to take him home. Go!"

Without argument, I strode to the door.

"Where are we going, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner paused in his lecture.

"To the little boys' room," I growled, pulling myself to my towering six and over height.

He cowered in my shadow.

"Proceed."

Finding Edward's classroom wasn't hard; he, like everyone else, had a scent – spearmint –that I could track from the cafeteria although sometimes it was masked by Rose's eponymous fragrance.

Without knocking, I burst into the suspected room. Everyone turned to look at me. Everyone except Edward who was too busy glaring at the girl sitting next to him: Bella. His entire demeanor had changed. Once upright, prim, and proper, his eyes had turned black; there was a hint of a snarl on his lips, he was hunched over the desk, hands covering his mouth and nose. I could see wood shavings, presumably from the desk, under his chair.

"C'mon, kid," I boomed. "Let's go."

His head swiveled to face me. "Emmett," He whispered in relief.

I went over to him, grasping his upper arm firmly in case he tried to jump me and get her.

Bella looked confused; I smiled at her to soothe any suspicions.

"I beg your pardon, where are you off to, sirs?"

"Edward forgot to medicate this morning, you know, in the excitement of a new school and all, Mr. Varner," I explained smoothly. "Carlisle says that we should take him home immediately. He's waiting in the parking lot to take him."

I steered Edward to the door, without waiting for his permission.

"But – you cannot just remove him from the classroom!" He protested.

I glared at him. "I think I can."

I hustled Edward from the room and we paused in the hallway by the cafeteria, where the food smells would clear his head. "Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

"God, thank you for that. I don't know how long I would have lasted. She smelled fucking amazing. I can't believe it. I can almost still smell her – it's like freesia or honeysuckle."

That was exactly what I had smelled before, though she wasn't as potent to me.

"Edward!" Rose ran up to us. "Are you alright?"

"I need to leave. I don't think I can go to school here - not with her so close. I have to leave, change -" He glanced wildly around. "I nearly killed her – I need to get away from her or, I might actually lose it next time."

"Leave?"

"No, I need to sort this out by myself." Edward pushed her away, and she stood back, looking hurt. "I'm going to take the M3 so you'll have run home. I'll see you in…a while." He kissed her lovingly, but then, without a backward glance, ran from the building.

-x-

"What was up with your brother in Bio yesterday?" Bella asked me, while we were doing the warm–up. She eyed my paper quizzically. "How are you so good at this?" She wailed. "These are hard problems – extra credit."

"Lots and lots of practice," I said, smirking at my private joke.

She shook her head at the futile problem and pushed it aside, looking up at me. "So, what's with Edward?" She repeated.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"C'mon, I know you know." She wheedled.

"He was just sick. Maybe you smell bad," I joked, aware of the irony.

She frowned, raising an eyebrow, but ignored the jibe. "Does he wear contacts or something? Do you?"

"No." I said, confused.

"That's odd. When I first saw him, I could have sworn that he had golden eyes, but when you picked him up – his eyes were dark." I froze. "Even you: your eyes seem darker today," She observed casually. "Why is that?" She wondered out loud, twiddling her pencil.

"The reason Edward was acting funny in Bio yesterday is because he likes you!" I blurted out.

Her entire face turned red like a badly sunburned tomato. "What?" She whispered even though I knew she'd heard me perfectly.

"He thinks you're hot."

"You're lying," She accused me. "How could he – anyone – even consider that, when people like Rosalie Hale are walking around."

"Rose?" I wondered about this. "Yeah, but, Rose is just…Rose. She's just there. I guess, she's pretty, but…"

"Pretty?" She asked, disbelievingly. "Are your eyes on backwards? My ego takes a number just being the same room as her." She sighed.

"Yeah, well. Don't worry about it. You're fine–looking." I looked down at my problem sheet, uncomfortable.

"Does he really like me?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, he especially likes your perfume. I think it turns him on."

Edward was going to kill me when he got back.

"I – I don't wear perfume," She replied, confused.

"I guess you don't smell bad then."

"So, did he say anything about why he's not here today?"

"He's avoiding you because he's embarrassed. He's also going to break up with his girlfriend."

"Oh my." She brightened. "Is he going to, you know, ask me out?"

"Yes!" I said, inventing wildly. "He's going to ask you out as soon as he gets back."

"Where?"

"Actually, he's just going to take you home with him. He wants you to meet us. His family, I mean."

"That's sweet."

"But you can't tell anyone!" I blurted again, not liking how eager she sounded.

"Why?"

"Because," I cast my eyes about for an answer; they landed on Jessica who sat at the front. "Because, there are a lot of people in this school that like him and ones that like you – he doesn't want to be bothered or have any competition."

"Oh." She blinked. "W-o-w." She stretched the word into three. "_Edward Cullen_ likes me."

Her face lit up and in that moment, I had to admit, sometimes, even someone as beautiful but stone-cold as Rosalie couldn't compare with a living, breathing, human who practically glowed with life. I hated the idea of that smile going anywhere, although when Edward found out…when she found out the truth, it certainly wasn't going to stick around.

Then she eyed me quizzically. "Why weren't you in P.E. yesterday?"

"P.E.?"

"Yeah, Coach Clapp called your name three times."

"I'll be there today. Edward and I were discussing tactics on how he should ask you out."

I accompanied her to the gym whence we separated into the locker rooms. When I got back out, dressing as fast as I could obviously, she was already waiting for me, bouncing up impatiently. When she saw me, she hurtled toward me with the grace of a new born calf, in other words, such a startling lack of grace that I was not surprised when she took a tumble. She pulled herself up quickly with the air or someone used to such falls.

"What are you laughing about? I was just reacquainting myself with…an old friend." She sniffed, affronted by my laughter.

"The floor?" I sniggered.

"We go way back." She answered snappishly.

Coach Clapp called us together and called roll. When he came to my name, he glanced suspiciously at me, no doubt expecting a delinquent. When he saw my musculature, he blinked in surprise.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, because you were not present yesterday, I'd like to have a word with you in my office after we get a game of volleyball going."

"Sure." I turned back to Bella. "Are you going to be okay to play, Bella?" I smirked.

She frowned. "Keeping mocking me, Emmett – I'll best you yet." I roared with laughter at this – for a human, she was certainly entertaining.

"Emmett," Coach Clapp called. "Come with me, please." I walked alongside him as he led me down the hall. "I hope your absence won't be regular."

"Not that I know of."

"Then there's something I'd like to suggest." He stopped at a room and pushed open its door. Inside, I could see several of the more hunky, but still relatively weak humans lifting weights.

"If my observations are any indication, you could be very valuable to Forks' many sports teams. The wrestling team, the football team, the basketball team?" He suggested, looking hopeful. He'd already approached my brothers and was disappointed by their answers.

"I don't think – Carlisle and Esme would rather I take my education most seriously," I answered dutifully.

"Yes, I looked over your transcripts from the school you transferred from and you're grades are phenomenal. If they decrease by _any_ chance, you could always take a break."

"I – no." I shook my head.

"I see. Well, in that case –."

"Hey, coach, who's this wimp?" One of the boys lifting weights came up to us, eyeing me. "Is he starting?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, his blue eyes twinkling, pushing a shock of blond hair out of his face.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Too weak, I suppose," He announced with a presumptuous air.

I sneered at him. "Pipe down, pipsqueak," I snorted. "I could knock your teeth out in my sleep." No need to mention, I didn't sleep.

"Oh really?" He dared me. "Let's see you then."

I scoffed. "Don't waste my time."

"Then let's make this interesting."

I turned around and leered. "I'm intrigued and listening." I could never refuse a taunt or a bet.

"If you lose, you have to join the team. If I lose, you have eternal bragging rights and my girlfriend."

Coach looked like Cheshire cat; he was obviously getting the best end of this deal.

"You are on." I dragged over a small table, making it appear as if I struggled with its weight.

He smirked. "Arm wrestling contest."

We gripped each other's hand; I held his gingerly, afraid of the consequences if I mysteriously, inexplicably shattered his digits.

"Go," Coach Clapp muttered, bending down to arm–level.

We grappled and strained – for this performance, I deserved an Oscar – I even allowed him to push me down so my arm was hovering a millimeter above the table's surface, to give him false hope.

"I hope you're hiding some serious junk in your trunk; any real man with half a pair would be ashamed to be you," he jeered.

I just smiled.

Trash-talking wasn't my game; I let my game speak for itself.

I teased him. "You look like you're sweating."

"N–no," he panted. He was indeed breaking out in a sweat. "I wouldn't be talking, smartass, you're going pale."

I burst out laughing – I wasn't going to enlighten him.

"I'm sorry, but you bore me. I'm done." With that I slammed his hand into the table.

Coach was struck silent with stupefaction.

I grinned.

The wrestler whimpered in chagrin, his face bright red.

"Mike?" Coach Clapp went to his side.

"Fuck." He whimpered. "My hand!"

This time, I did go pale, my already pasty face going paper white as Coach Clapp made his diagnosis.

By the end of the day, it was all over the school: how Emmett Cullen had broken Mike Newton's hand arm–wrestling.

* * *

_**Review.**_


End file.
